1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to synthetic grass surfaces and, more particularly, to a synthetic grass sport surface suited for ball games, such as baseball, cricket, golf and any sport that has a ball landing or rolling on the surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Synthetic grass sport surfaces are well known. They are used to replace natural grass surfaces which do not stand up well to wear and which require a great deal of maintenance.
In ball games, such as baseball, cricket, soccer, tennis and golf, one concern has always been to provide a synthetic grass surface which would virtually not affect the travelling direction of a ball rolling thereon, but which would still closely emulate the appearance of natural grass. A ball must roll true in any direction. The means employed to provide the appearance of natural grass must not affect the preferred non-directional properties of the synthetic grass.
Another concern is the provision of a synthetic grass sport surface having a layer of infill particulate material which will not create streaks on a ball when the same comes in contact therewith after having been hit or thrown by a player. The provision of a non-marking playing surface is particularly essential to the upper level of play in the college and professional baseball ranks so that the white leather balls used be not constantly rejected by an umpire because of streaks thereon created from the contact of the ball with the infill of the playing surface.
It has also been found that there is a need for a new synthetic grass baseball playing surface having a synthetic grass outfield surface and a synthetic grass warning track of different tangible properties to alert an outfielder focusing on a ball in flight that he is approaching an obstacle, such as an outfield fence.